Songs for their lives
by MusicAndDance19
Summary: A series of drabbles prompted by a song, for the next gen.
1. Chapter 1

_©MusicAndDance19 5th June __2012_

* * *

_Because I always expected that Teddy would mess up at some point in his life..._

* * *

_Payphone – Maroon 5_

"_Baby, I'm calling from a payphone- please pick up, I'll use all my change on you if I have to! Please Vic- I said I'm sorry!" Teddy sighed, crying on the inside at how he messed up his whole relationship with his girl friend. "Please! I love you, I never stopped loving you! Please answer the phone!"_

* * *

_Review? _


	2. Chapter 2

_©MusicAndDance19 5th June __2012_

* * *

_Because Lily Luna wasn't always as innocent as she seems..._

* * *

_Little bad girl – David Guetta_

_Dancing in the club, all eyes were on Lily Luna, the girl who was wearing an extremely short skirt and a tank top. Her curly red hair hung down past her shoulders freely jumping around as she danced. She was drunk no doubt, men were lining up to buy her drinks, and she knew she would have a hangover the next day, but for now she was content. Even if she was a little bad girl._

* * *

_Review?_


	3. Chapter 3

_©MusicAndDance19 5th June __2012_

* * *

_Because some of us like to plan our lives..._

* * *

_My first kiss – 30h!3_

_Dominique was stunned. She had never expected her first kiss to go like that! No, Dominique liked to plan all her life, she planned when she would wake up in the morning, planned who she was going to partner up with in class. Constantly planning was Dominique Weasley. That was until she met Evan Wood. Well, she had certainly not planned him at all. Just another thing to add to her lists._

* * *

_Review?_


	4. Chapter 4

_©MusicAndDance19 5th June __2012_

* * *

_Because smiling is fun..._

* * *

_Smile – Avril Lavigne_

_Rose tried to always smile. She would smile to comfort people, or to cover the tears. But the one person she never smiled at was Scorpius Malfoy. The thought of the arrogant, obnoxious Slytherin made her want to... smile. And she hated him for it._

* * *

_Review?_


	5. Chapter 5

_©MusicAndDance19 5th June __2012_

* * *

_Because instead of hating our ex's when they break up with us, we all hate ourselves instead..._

* * *

_Santa Monica – Theory of a dead man_

_James remembered the day Celeste Holmes left him behind, he remembered the time she told him it was over. It was like she had set all of their memories a light, and James supposed that he should have noticed. She left him without reason, and James hated himself for it. She left him, and instead of hating her, he hated himself._

* * *

_Review?_


	6. Chapter 6

_©MusicAndDance19 5th June __2012_

* * *

_Because we all secretly hate our crush when they choose someone else..._

* * *

_I'd lie – Taylor Swift_

_Lily didn't think that Victorie knew Teddy's favourite colour, or favourite songs. That originally he had his father's eyes or that his birthday was on the seventeenth. Yet Teddy had chosen Victorie over her, and she truly hated him for it. Even though she knew that if anyone ever asked if she loved him, she'd lie._

* * *

_Review?_


	7. Chapter 7

_©MusicAndDance19 5th June __2012_

* * *

_Because sometimes sorry isn't good enough_

* * *

_Rest of my life – Less than Jake_

_It was going to kill Teddy for the rest of his life if he let her leave. Every second that went by, he kept screaming out for a second try, though no one could hear him due to the fact he was screaming in his mind. _

"_Vic! Vic I'm so sorry. Please! Please forgive me! I – I love you!"_

* * *

_Review?_


	8. Chapter 8

_©MusicAndDance19 5th June __2012_

* * *

_Because no one knows everything..._

* * *

_Mr know-it-all – Kelly Clarkson_

_Dominique hated how Evan thought he knew everything. She felt as if he was just an idiot who didn't actually know anything at all. He never accepted that he was wrong and thought he was smarter than Merlin himself. She smiled to herself as she walked away after breaking up with him. Even though he said that she would come back to him, she knew she wouldn't. This time he __**was**__ wrong._

* * *

_Review?_


	9. Chapter 9

_©MusicAndDance19 5th June __2012_

* * *

_Because when we're depressed we do things that we'll regret later..._

* * *

_Na Na Na – My chemical romance_

_James Sirius Potter was a very reckless Sixth year, due to his fight with depression. He took drugs time to time, not that he felt like he needed them. He drank a fair amount of Alcohol, and quite a few times he smoked cigarettes. He would kiss anyone he'd like, then blame it on being drunk or high. Among the boys in his year, he was the wildest. However he never did notice the worried looks he was receiving from his family. He was having too much fun... as good as fun comes for the depressed._

* * *

_Review?_


	10. Chapter 10

_©MusicAndDance19 5th June __2012_

* * *

_Because even though our Ex's leave us with good memories, we still want to get rid of those memories after a while..._

* * *

_Thanks for the memories – Fall out boy_

_Lucy was looking extremely forward to the future, hoping that there she would get away from her old boyfriend, 'Ryan Auditore', though she was thankful for the memories that she had gained from their time together, she just wanted to be free from him. One time in divination, they had been looking into the past, and though she disliked the memory she saw, she also noticed some one in the background. She and Lysander Scamander were a couple only a few weeks later._

* * *

_Review?_


	11. Chapter 11

_©MusicAndDance19 5th June __2012_

* * *

_Because no one likes a cold hearted partner when it comes to love..._

* * *

_Poison – Alice Cooper (Nightcore'd)_

_Hugo wanted to love her, but she was like poison. She had a cold personality that he hated, and every time he kissed her he felt as if she was a dementor sucking out his soul. Her blood was like ice and if he took so much as one glance at another girl, the glare he received from her was enough to kill him. He didn't want to have constant arguments with her like they had been having recently but she was getting under his skin. His pain – her thrill._

* * *

_Review?_


	12. Chapter 12

_©MusicAndDance19 5th June __2012_

* * *

_Because no one likes someone who believes their better than us..._

* * *

_Church – T-pain_

_Louis always found it funny when people acted like they were better than him, and usually he would leave them to act all superior while he flirted with random girls. But tonight while he was looking over at the arrogant son of Blaise Zabini, he could barely contain himself._

"_I'm a gift to god!" Zabini spoke, and Louis couldn't help but laugh, causing several people to stare at him expectedly._

"_Ever been to church?"_

* * *

_Review?_


	13. Chapter 13

_©MusicAndDance19 5th June __2012_

* * *

_Because we all want revenge on our Ex's sometimes..._

* * *

_Misery – Maroon 5_

_James was in Misery, he hated what Celeste had reduced him to. He knew there was no one who could rescue him, and he was desperate and confused as to why he was like this. The silence in his mind was slowly killing him, and he wanted to get her back for changing him. He just didn't know how..._

* * *

_Review?_


	14. Chapter 14

_©MusicAndDance19 5th June __2012_

* * *

_Teddy and Victorie are together this time!_

* * *

_Low – Flo-rida_

_The whole club was looking at Victorie as she entered the club, walking straight up to the dance floor. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, wearing fur Ug boots and a blue tank top. _

"_Hey darling, care to dance?" Turning to look at the black haired man in front of her she smiled, nodding her head,_

"_You look good with black hair Ted," She laughed as he swept her up into his arms, kissing her right on her lips, "Very sexy."_

* * *

_Review?_


	15. Chapter 15

_©MusicAndDance19 5th June __2012_

* * *

_Because No one doesn't want to know people's secrets..._

* * *

_Pretender – The foo-fighters_

_Albus did not like being kept in the dark, he had to know every detail that would affect his life. He was not a person to give up easily either, and he would not pretend for even one second that he did not want to know a secret. He was, in fact the constant enemy to secrets, all because he was not like other Slytherins. No, he was different and because of this it was extremely hard to keep secrets away from him._

* * *

_Review?_


End file.
